


first kiss

by hyphae



Category: The Order of the Stick
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyphae/pseuds/hyphae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first night Therkla visited Sangwaan was quite a while before the battle of Azure City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	first kiss

It was their third night together that Sangwaan actually kissed her.  
  
They had been curled up under the blanket on one of Sangwaan's couches, tongues thick with the scent of the genuine bottle of Maotai on the table beside, and Therkla had paused at the end of a line of conversation to stare at the woman beside her for a beat, flushing red on green-tinted skin, noticing, for a second, the warmth of their bodies so close together, the soft shine of her black hair.  
  
"What?" Sangwaan asked, smiling. Therkla had long since learned that nothing escaped her friend's perception, and her pause had not gone unnoticed.  
  
"Nothing," she said.  
  
But the playful expression on her friend's face did not fade. With a small hand she reached up to brush a lock of tangled hair from Therkla's forehead, palm resting cooly against her hot skin. Then she cupped Therkla's chin with her other hand and leaned in, and Therkla closed her eyes.  
  
Sangwaan tasted like the liquor flowing through both their systems. The kiss was soft, purposeful - and then gone, and it was just Sangwaan holding her face, and Therkla found herself staring at the space where her eyes were, her face so close she could feel the heat from her pale skin, and the short breaths from her parted lips.  
  
"Can I..." She started softly, because she felt as if she should ask permission, even with Sangwaan holding her like this, and Sangwaan laughed.  
  
"There's no need to be delicate with me," Sangwaan said, and Therkla kissed her again.  
  
"You know, I've thought about what my first kiss would be like a hundred times," Therkla said when they broke apart. "I figured it'd be with a young nobleman I was supposed to assassinate, maybe. There'd be this whole web of intrigue around it. Or a bad-boy pirate, who's never really cared about anybody before me, or something."  
  
"How's 'sneaking into the palace biweekly to have a secret affair with a blind girl'?" Sangwaan said.  
  
"It's better than anything I could have come up with. Although, it might be more dramatic if we moved to the window, to get silhouetted against the skyline..."  
  
"Don't push your luck," Sangwaan said, rolling on top of her and pushing her broad shoulders into the couch.  
  
Therkla grinned and reached up to thread the fingers of both hands through Sangwaan's short silky hair. 


End file.
